drunk_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade (LordMinion777)
Wade is the "screw-up" and is often the one being made fun of. Mark and Bob often call him a "fail" or a dick. He has a wonderful girlfriend, Molly. He met her through the tumblr page "Markiplites-Unite" after episode 8. In Episode 14, "The Proposal," Wade asks her out while Mark asks for girlfriend applications, thus the double proposal the episode was named after. In the early episodes, he was the one making fun of Mark, however it turned the other way after a few episodes. During the events of "The experiment" (episode 15), he bought a new mic, but he didn't switch his webcam mic off which fucked up his voice on Skype. He later uses his webcam for a facecam in episode 15. However, according to Mark, he was "too stupid to use it". However, he got the facecam working in episode 18. He has his own personal avatar in Minecraft. It is similar to Mark's, but his avatar has a long-sleeve red shirt with a black W, black pants and white shoes. In episode 20, he had a showdown with Mark, and Mark defeated him. He was known for getting shot out of the "penis cannon" and failing. This was completely shown during the events of "Penis Cannon Redux" (episode 11). In late November he launched his own YouTube channel with Mark's support, and he actually has a decent number of subscribers, views, and approval early on. While he takes tons of crap from Mark and Bob in Drunk Minecraft, Mark has repeatedly said that Wade is a good guy and a "champ" for taking all the bullshit they give him. Mark and Wade have been friends for a long time and they have also claimed to have "big plans" for the future. All in all, Wade does take a lot of abuse and he handles it well. He is a pretty funny guy in his own right and Drunk Minecraft has become a fan favorite. He and Mark have said more collaborative games will be played on Wade's channel, meaning probably minecraft, maybe more. But if he does get big like Mark has one day, he can attribute his early success to the Drunk Minecraft series. In episode 3 of Season 2, the goal was to make statues of Wade due to his victory in the previous episode.. The more it looks like the real Wade, the better the chances are of winning. Mark made a very surreal and insulting statue of Wade. However, Zombiemold announced that Mark won. In episode 7 of season 2, he said "Get your head out of my thong." and "Touch my thong but not my bulge.". In the 12th and 13th episode of Season 2 of Drunk Minecraft, Wade is absent. In real-life, he was only busy on his own channel. But in Minecraft, aliens apparently kidnapped and killed him by turning him into a block of sand. Mark and Bob avenged Wade, and were deeply saddened(but were actually laughing their heads off) upon seeing Wade's 'corpse'. and went on a adventure to return him to his beloved Molly...but it didn't work. Mark and Bob make a tombstone(it's a penis) for him and place his sand form on top. In episode 13, he was transformed into a donkey, but was re-killed when he fell out of the world. Episode 14 marks Wade's official return, in his normal state. Category:Characters